


A Spark for the Books

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternative Nano Challenge, Castiel trying not to be a weirdo to society, Cliffhanger, Gen, Ghost!Dean - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Paranormal, Short, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Castiel can see ghosts, and ghosts tend not to talk. But when a certain Dean Winchester comes into his life, Castiel is introduced to a few new possibilities.Can be read as gen or m/m. Cliffhanger. Make your own ending.
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Kudos: 9





	A Spark for the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pariah

He’s a bit weird. Castiel knows this. Most people cannot see ghosts or interact with them, but he can. It’s a bit much even for him at times. All he wants to do is get through each day without looking like he should be locked in a looney bin. 

He tries his best to ignore the ghosts, just like his peers. But from time to time ghosts like to play pranks on the living, and Castiel ends up accidentally revealing himself to said ghosts when he steadies people that were just pushed from the top step, or slaps away cups of water suspended above people’s heads.

They start following him until Castiel can figure out— with their unbearable silence— what it is keeping them bound to the land of the living. It’s an unsettling extra bit of his life he could do without, quite honestly.

Castiel walks his two blocks to work, noticing along the way there is an ethereal form trailing behind him. He must have picked up another one sometime yesterday. But while at work, the form never comes to him. It does not bother him, and it just stays in the background, a blurry visage. 

The next day, Castiel notices the form is clearer. The edges are a little more defined and he can guess the apparition to be male. He’s a little closer than yesterday but still allows Castiel to finish his work without bothering him.

It’s not until a week later, having already gotten used to the encroaching form hovering in the background of his life, that Castiel gets a little spooked. Castiel gets up in the morning and ambles to the bathroom, not fully awake. He goes downstairs and makes a pot of coffee. As the coffee brews, Castiel rubs at his eyes. The form is standing right next to his shoulder when he opens them. Castiel jumps back and almost slips, only barely catching himself. The form had moved with him to try and keep Castiel upright, but Castiel’s corporeal form was too much mass for the form to grasp onto.

As his hand slides through Castiel’s skin, Castiel feels something he’s never felt before with any other ghost. A charge, whether it be by static or not, zips through his body. Once righted, Castiel looks at the form closer. “What… what are you?”

The form shrugs, Castiel feels a twinge in his brain. Something hurts behind one of his eyes. He massages his eyebrow and starts to poor his coffee, but immediately puts the carafe on the countertop as he falls to the floor clutching at his head.

There is a loud buzzing sound beating against his brain. Castiel knows it’s not something his ears can pick up and he feels nauseous. 

_ Are you alright? _ The form bends down and hesitates to touch Castiel’s arm. Castiel squints at him through the pain.

“Are you— Are you in my head?” He manages to get words out and grips his head tighter when he can hear the words clear up in his mind.

_ You can hear me? _ The form asks.

Castiel passes out.

When he comes to, Castiel is uncomfortably sprawled on the kitchen floor. He cracks an eye open.

_ Castiel!  _ The voice yells in his head and Castiel massages his eyes and mutters, “Please, stop talking in my head. It hurts.” The truth is that the pain isn’t nearly as bad as it was just earlier, but he is still sporting a massive migraine. 

Castiel opens his phone’s contact list and calls his workplace to let them know he’s not feeling well. He gets up, forgoes coffee, grabs two Excedrin from the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and dry swallows it. He crawls into his bed, stripping off his work clothes along the way, and settles in.

“I’m going to take a nap, try and get rid of this migraine. I’ve never talked with a spirit before. I’ve only ever seen them.” Castiel can feel the apparition try to speak and Castiel holds a hand up to him, flinching. “Please. Not yet. I don’t generally get the chance to communicate with ghosts besides the occasional pen or pencil poltergeist stunt. I only want to know two things before I shut my eyes and brain off for a few hours. First: what is your name? Second: how did you die?”

The form looks perplexed.  _ My name is Dean. Dean WInchester. And… I’m not sure I’m dead, yet. _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
